1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a document management system, a document management method and a computer program and in particular is suitably used for adjusting access to a document via a shortcut.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a document management system is realized in which an access right is set for a document, which is registered in a database of the document management system, according to a security policy to allow only a user having the access right to view the document.
There is proposed a technique for allowing a user not having the access right to view the document in such a document management system (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-188490 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-215665).
Specifically, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-188490, first, when a user desires to view a document without an access right, the user notifies an administrator of the document without an access right. The administrator creates a use-restricted document in the document management system and stores the document. Consequently, the user can view the document without an access right based on the use-restricted document.
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-215665, first, a shortcut of a document stored in the document management system is created and document DB information, user information and use restriction are set in the shortcut. Consequently, it is possible to temporality open only predetermined document data to only a predetermined user conforming to the user information according to the document DB information and the use restriction. Even a user without an access right can view the document.
As described above, the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-188490 allows a user without an access right to view a document by relaxing the access right for the document or requesting the administrator or a creator to give the access right to the user.
However, in such a method, there is a risk that the access right of the document itself is changed. Therefore, there is a risk that an access right deviating from a security policy of initial system design is given to the document.
In the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-215665, when login (user authentication) is performed based on the user information set in the shortcut, the document can be viewed under a fixed restriction. Therefore, security of the document is not always high. Further, user information exclusive for user authentication has to be set. Therefore, usability is not always high.